This invention relates to the manufacture of devices using microscopic hollow tubes which are particularly useful as lightweight, thermal barrier and heat exchange materials.
Lightweight, low mass material is widely used for thermal barrier protection shields and for lightweight structural components in devices such as aircraft components that place a premium on structurally strong lightweight materials. A variety of manufacturing methods are used to produce lightweight, structural materials. These methods include production of composite, non-metallic components and production of components having a reduced weight through the inclusion of spaces and holes. There are, however, limitations to the production of such reduced weight materials since conventional drilling of spaces and holes and electric die machining of holes are costly operations that raise the price of the final component. Other lightweight materials make use of fibers and laminations for producing components having good structural rigidity without the attendant weight of comparable metallic components. Production of materials having layers of fibers or fibrous material with ceramic or epoxy binders is also an expensive manufacturing procedure.
A need therefore exists for a new and inexpensive lightweight material suitable for use in lightweight components.
A need also exists for an improved method of manufacturing hollow materials that are particularly useful for thermal insulation and alternately for gas separation applications.
A further need exists for an inexpensive and efficient method of producing lightweight raw materials for use in the above-mentioned lightweight and thermal insulating components.
A further need exists for producing devices having microscopic hollow tubes therein having walls with multiple layers, having coatings thereon, etc.